Various boxes, packages, packing cases, and other containers are known and used in various arts, e.g., for packaging, transportation, and storage. Examples include bliss boxes, regular slotted containers (RSCs), triple slide boxes, wrap-around boxes, recessed end boxes, and others. Boxes are most commonly made from corrugated fiberboard or cardboard sheets for a variety of reasons such as good strength, low cost, and low weight.
RSCs are prevalent in many industries, such as the wine and spirit packaging industry, and favored, particularly in the United States but in other countries as well, due to their ability to maintain stacking strength and the ability to reclose after opening. This enables RSCs to be reused for other purposes after opening. It also enables the contents of an RSC to be only partially removed, e.g., one or more selected items removed from the RSC without compromising the ability of the RSC to be reclosed and restacked. Bliss boxes generally provide similar benefits as RSCs, in addition to increased stacking strength. RSCs and bliss boxes are first assembled and then loaded with a product or products and closed for transport. Oppositely, wrap-around style boxes are formed by directly wrapping and closing a blank about a load. This provides a notable material savings over RSCs and bliss boxes and additional cost savings due to increased manufacturing speed. Opening a wrap-around box, however, results in a significant loss of structural integrity to the box. Boxes made from wrap-around blanks also cannot be reclosed without the use of adhesives, tape, fasteners, etc., and are thus essentially destroyed or rendered useless after opening. Due to the various trade-offs in cost, manufacturing speed, reusability, strength, etc., many industries would well receive new and alternate package designs.